degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-26466087-20140405135504
I have a million different styles in fashion, tbh. *I wish I could be more grunge. *I adore the Victorian Era style, and I love clothes from that time period. *I like the Lolita style, which is similar to Victorian (although the fetish creeps me out). *I LOVE alternative fashion so much. *I'll wear almost anything punk. The black clothes, tails, boots...I love it so much. It's so freaking bad-ass! *I also want to be softer and "girlier" sometimes (I do wear those types of clothes though). The pretty light colors and cute accessories topped off with adorable makeup and a sweet scent, like bubblegum, cotton candy, or Sea Island Cotton (my favorite). *I really like the pastel goth look (I'm not really into the entire life-style behind it completely, but it's very interesting). I love how it's sort of like a girly-sweet Gothic style mixed with a bit of grunge. *I love really bold, flashy styles. The sequins, neons, faux-leather, faux-fur, sparkle, and the dazzle are all so pretty to me! *I like to wear clothes that represent simplicity. Clean, solid colors are just as beautiful as mesmerizing hues of neon (just in a different way). I also like representing the lighter and pastel colors in the clothing. Also, even the dull colors! Beige is breathtaking if worn correctly. And natural makeup and a clean smelling perfume (like the smell of freshly dried laundry, cotton, or even rain) add to the beauty. *As an alternative to the simple style, I also like to take versatile clothes and wear them with bold accessories and bright makeup. It's a nice way to make sure that you're not wearing clothing that will compete with your makeup. *I love the candy, sugary look. It's so sweet (bad pun, sorry)! *I love a feminine outfit. Not necessarily a "girly" outfit in this case, but something mature, yet still pretty. *I love fashion that represent elements of fantasy. Like maybe looking sort of like a mermaid or a cat, for example. It could be cute or it could be incredibly beautiful beyond words. *I LOVE the vintage style. Don't even get me started! Of course, I wouldn't go around wearing a 1970's dress, with too many old accessories, and fancy shoes. But I do believe that it can be altered so that you're getting a mostly vintage style, but with some classy or modern accessories instead of over-loading on the vintage look. *I really like retro! It's not my all-time favorite, but I do like it. I love combining it with a modern look to create an interesting ensemble. *This isn't really a "fashion style" (though it can be in some ways), but I love things worn through costumes or cosplay. *I love the luxurious, gorgeous look. It's incredibly stunning. *I like the ballerina look a lot. Or even looking like a doll (which is mostly similar to Lolita, but there are some differences). *I love the style where people dress up in sailor-themed clothing. Like bell-bottoms, stripes, deep blue colors, and hats...ah, I love it! :D *I love seasonal styles, too. *The professional and classy look is something I really adore. Maturity and class are something well-represented by style of dress, in my opinion. *I love outfits that have a campy, silly, and cute theme to them, as well. For example, a dress with a panda bear on it, rainbow suspenders and a tie (I have those :D ), or maybe even shoes that look like cat feet! *Similar to the above, I love the quirky and playful style. It's so adorable! I think everyone should be allowed to dress in youthful and creative fashions, not just young children. It's nice. *Styles that emphasize the color, pattern, or shapes are a weakness of mine. *I like fashions that are straight-up hot and gain appeal for specifically standing out or being flattering. Like how people with long legs might want to wear galaxy shorts to show their best feature or how someone with a nice collar-bone wears v-neck t-shirts to reveal that attractive trait. *I like a casual style every now and then. *You know what I'm fond of? Styles that represent nature. Yeah...that's a lot...